Fruit Tarts
by ClarityInObscurity
Summary: Little one shots of canon character pairings all based around fruit tarts. Everyone loves fruit tarts, right?
1. Zuko and Mai

Being ignored was not high on her list. In fact, she downright despised it. Especially if it was her husband doing the ignoring. To the world she may not look like someone who craved or needed attention, but she still appreciated it. She was a rather stoic woman and did not display her emotions openly. But she was still a woman, after all, and had her moments of vanity.

A bored sigh escaped her lips as she recalled the morning, a frown tugging at the corner. She had been hoping that she could have a little extra time with her husband before he went hustling off to meeting after meeting after... But it was only a quick peck on lips after he dressed in his regal robes and off he went. She hadn't seen him since.

She looked out the window to see the sun had crawled through most of the afternoon. It would be sunset before long. She wondered if she would even see her husband for dinner. He mumbled something about a meeting in the evening with his advisors. Sometimes she wish all the old coots would just keel over. Ah, but she knew it would be bad for the nation if they died. She sighed again as she moved out of the window seat she had been tucked away in all afternoon.

When marrying her husband, she knew what she was signing up for. He was the Fire Lord and he had a duty to run the Fire Nation to the best of his abilities. One wold think after five years that there wouldn't be so many meetings. But it took time to recover from a long war, especially if your nation was the reason for it.

However, she thought she should be able to at least see her husband on their _anniversary_.

Opening the door to the library, she noticed something out of the norm. One, there were no guards or servants around—or at least none that could be seen. Two, there was a trail of rose petals on the floor. She blinked twice before the wheels in her clever mind began to turn. Hmm... Roses. She knew this one. Against her better, cautious judgement, she began to follow the trail. It wound through the halls of the palace, leading her by all her favorite rooms. The trail veered off to a door that she knew belonged to the solarium. This particular room was her favorite as she could see the sunrise and the sunset, which always reminded her of her handsome husband.

Opening the door to the solarium, she could see sunset just beginning. The colors were brilliant that evening, as though they knew an event was taking place. Her eyes caught the rose trail again, which lead them to see her husband standing not far away. His dark hair was out of its typical topknot and was flowing around his face. He kept his hair about shoulder length since the war ended. His clothes were relaxed and loose; just a red tunic lined in gold and black pants. He wore no shoes. He was standing next to a low table that was covered in candles of various sizes and more rose petals. She could see two plates on the table, but no food. There were also two glasses filled with a deep, red wine.

She looked at her husband with curiosity and a raised eyebrow. It was then she noticed his hands were behind his back. He looked at her with a soft, uneven smile.

"So, what's the occasion?" she asked. She was never one to beat around the bush. She knew that this was to do with their anniversary, but she didn't want to directly ruin the moment. She figured his all day _meetings_ were really him running around like a romantic doof.

"I know that I have not been very attentive as a husband lately," he said, a little bashful. "But I always remember when our anniversary is. I wanted to do something special for you, even if I had to throw you off this morning. Happy anniversary."

From behind his back, he brought out another plate. This one held the most delectable fruit tart she had ever seen. It was in the shape of a heart—_how poignantly cheesy_—and covered with a dark red fruit and dark chocolate. On top of it laid a delicate whole rose in white. She stepped closer to him and the tart, neither of which she could resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, which he snaked one arm around her waist and the other held the tart away from them.

Pulling back from him, she gave a small smile—a rare thing indeed!—and said, "I've been mad at you all day for ignoring me. But this might make up for it." She kissed him again before she snatched the plate with the tart from his hand. She poked her finger into the tart and stuck it in her mouth with some of the fruit filling. She gave a little moan of delight and said, "Black raspberries from the Air Nation?"

"I've been planning on this for a while," he shrugged like it was nothing at all to coax the Air Nomads into handing over their famous black raspberries. Of course, he had to seal a trade agreement with them to get the little fruits, but the look on her face was well worth it.

She sat down at the low table with the tart and set it between their plates. Looking around, she began to notice the other candles in the room as he would discretely light one from time to time. And the bouquets of roses sitting in vases all over. Genuinely smiling, she looked up at him and said, "You are such a romantic fool."

"Anything for you."


	2. Aang and Katara

"Aang, we're going to be late!"

Katara glanced out the window again to see the sun getting closer to the horizon. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked at the door to Aang's room. Again. They were supposed to be on their way to the Earth Kingdom palace for the annual Four Nations Ball. The tradition started on the first anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War. The head of every nation was supposed to attend as well as influential members of society. Her father, Sokka, and Suki were going to be in attendance as well as Zuko and Mai. Toph was in the middle of training new recruits, so she was going to be late(_not that she liked these events anyways_). Uncle Iroh would be there as well, even though he would be monitoring his army of caterers.

Katara was about to warn him again when the door to Aang's room opened and he glided out. He was in his traditional Air Nomad robes since he was the main figurehead of the Air Nation. He smiled bashfully at Katara and mumbled out a 'sorry'.

Aang had grown in the last six years. He was taller than Katara and while still willowy, he had a little more muscle definition. They may have been in a time of peace, but one should never slack off on training. He rubbed his hand across his arrow and had a sheepish grin, both habits she knew he would never grow out of.

"You look beautiful, Katara," he said and slightly blushed. She would never get tired of his blushing. It just made him look so adorable!

Katara smile at him and shyly said, "Thank you." Her dress was blue to represent her nation. Traditionally, Water Tribe dresses were adorned in fur, but as Aang was a vegetarian, she had the dress modified so it did not offend his sensibilities. Instead of fur, she had the dress adorned with small crystals to represent the ice lands she came from. She extended her hand to him, "I believe we should be going."

Skipping a step, Aang tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and lead them out of the door. They did not have far to go as they were staying in the Earth Kingdom palace, but it did not look good to be too late. Especially when staying right in the palace. They took a couple turns until they found the large doors that entered into the ballroom. A guard opened the door and a valet announced them in. As Aang was the Avatar, they had to stop just inside the doors so that the party goers could applause. Aang waved back, still not comfortable with all the attention.

Making their way into the crowded room, they managed to find Sokka and Suki. They were sitting at a table and Sokka had a plate filled in front of him. Suki sat next to him holding their young son, Sen. She was smiling at them as they approached.

"Aang, my man!" Sokka exclaimed between bites. "How goes it?"

"Hey, Sokka! It's going well, but I'll be better once this is all over," Aang said. Katara gave a side glance to him. He seemed somewhat anxious. He had never shown such disdain for being at a party of a friend. Maybe these events were starting to wear him out.

"Don't worry, Aang. It'll be over before you know it," Suki chimed in.

As the evening wore on, the group began to trickle in one-by-one. Toph was the last to arrive, no surprise there. Iroh came to check on them every now and then. He teased Zuko for Mai's condition to the delight of every one else. The right side of Zuko's face would redden every time. Mai, about six months pregnant, also took delight in his uncle's teasing and would often chime in, much to Zuko's ire. King Kuei came to see them at one point and made hinting suggestions at Aang for reasons Katara did not know.

Before it was time for the tables to move and the dancing to begin, there was a big announcement made about a special dessert. Iroh and Aang had teamed up to make a dessert that used to be well-known in the Air Nation. It was similar to a fruit tart, but with more of a cake-like texture. "I would like to thank my wonderful staff for working with Avatar Aang in producing these delicious treats. I can say I've definitely taste tested a few!" Iroh said as he patted his belly.

With the help of his staff, Iroh began passing out individual portions of the treat. He paid particular attention to the table Aang and company sat at. After he had served everyone but Katara, he had only one left on his tray and it was covered by a porcelain top.

"Ah, my dear, this one was made with you in mind. Aang took great care to make sure it was perfect," Iroh said as he placed the covered plate in front of her. He gave her a wink and went off to refill his tray.

Katara looked at the covered plate. Why was her plate covered when no one else's was? She looked up to see her table companions looking at her eagerly, not even touching their own desserts. Now Katara was getting suspicious. "Um, is everything all right guys?"

There was a chorus of "Oh yeah!", "Quite fine!", and "Just pick up the lid, Sugar Queen!"

Katara side glanced at Toph's bluntness. She placed her hand on the handle of the lid and was about to lift it when Aang shouted, "Wait!" A little too loud.

The room fell into silence and stared at the Avatar's outburst. Aang just pulled at the top of his robe nervously now that he had accidentally gained the attention of every guest in the room. "I-um-I...Katara...um," he stuttered. He wasn't expecting to have a full on audience and it made him fidget.

"Spit it out, Twinkletoes! I think we've _all_ waited long enough," Toph urged.

Aang licked his lips and looked at Katara. She had a look of confusion on her face that was clearly morphing into embarrassment at having so many eyes on her. He had to do this quick.

He took a deep breath.

"Katara, ever since I first saw you, when you broke me out of the ice, I knew that I would always be with you. You have been more than a friend to me. You've kept me safe. You've kept me sane. You've put up with me when I was almost unbearable to be around. You've never let me down when I needed you most. Now I wish to return the favor." Aang took off the lid of the plate. Inside, there was a fruit tart with a little raised box on top. He motioned for Katara to open the box.

With a shaking hand, she lifted the little lid. Nestled in a white fabric sat a necklace. An engagement necklace, a tradition of her people. The stone was blue, like her mother's necklace had been. There was a swirling design on the outside that represented air. In the middle, she could see a curled wave, to represent her heritage. She picked up the necklace and held it in her hand. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure that everyone in the room could hear it.

Aang cleared his throat, "Katara of the Sounthern Water Tribe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Without hesitation, Katara threw herself at Aang and shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The crowd, having been holding their collective breath, cheered. Their own table erupted in whoops and shouts and hugs and pats on the back. Katara continued to hug Aang as tears flowed down her face. Aang managed to get her to sit back up. He took the necklace from her grip and put it up to her neck. Reaching behind, he clasped the ends together, sat back, and admired the way it looked on her. She put her hand to the necklace immediately, just like she used to do with her mother's necklace. She smiled wider and hugged Aang again.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"And I love you," he whispered back.

Katara pulled back from him and then kissed him right on the lips, winding her arms around his neck. At this, the crowd cheered again. They pulled back from each other, breathless and giggling. Once they realized that all eyes were on them again, they both began to blush.

"Well," Toph loudly said over the din, "How 'bout these fruit tarts?"

Everyone at the table just laughed. The crowd began to turn back to their own tables and started in on their desserts.

"Thanks, Toph," Katara mumbled.

"Don't mention it, Sweetness. I could feel you two blushing without my feet touching the floor!"

Everyone giggled again, even Mai. When everyone was preoccupied in their own conversations, Aang leaned closer to Katara.

"Do you like the fruit tart?" He asked shyly.

Katara gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She then took a small bite of the fruit tart and smiled.

"It's the best fruit tart ever."


End file.
